dwas2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/J1coupe vs The Tenth Doctor. Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles Season 2
Allons-y! Let's just get down to it! You're now watching Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles, back from it's Mid-Season break! I'm very glad to be back and honored to bring you more content. So with that said, please don't forget to like, comment, and forget to subscribe to Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles for more battles! Now, this time, we have our beloved beureaucrat and write of the amazing Video Game Rap Battles series, J1coupe, squarin' off against the 10th incarnation of The Doctor, The Tenth Doctor, played by David Tennant. I really hope you enjoy! Beat Lyrics 'The Tenth Doctor:' (Beat starts at 0:09) Allons-y! Let's go! I'll beat this wannabe without delay! Challenging me to a battle? Might as well call this your Doomsday! Time Lords have a sad life, listening to you is part of my curse. While you marry your own drawings, I married Queen Elizabeth the First! My advice for you is to walk away if you seek for your own survival, Should I mention your battles are so bad they're not even good enough to recycle? No one can beat me, so you losing won't be a shocker. How do I know that you might ask? Just trust me, I'm The Doctor. 'J1coupe:' Rule one: The Doctor lies, did you think I was gonna fall for that trick? Either way, it doesn't even matter, for I'll beat your ass super quick! You don't deserve to be here, you should've died in the Great Time War, I'll beat you so bad that they'll have to rename this wiki Trenzalore! Look at the way you treat your companions! Seriously man, it's disgusting! I actually respect people; they don't call me the Digidestined for nothing! I have proven I'm better than you, so how about you go away? But I'm nice enough to not destroy you, I'll just leave you frozen, like Gallifrey! 'The Eleventh Doctor:' Yowzah! I'm coming in, and it appears I've had some good timing! For my raps are so good, you can call me The Master at rhyming! You're so dumb, Jason, how did you even manage to pass high school? I don't like you one bit, but I like bow ties. Bow ties are cool. Prepare to see how lazy and terrible you really are, While I travel through the whole universe, you're stuck with Wikia Stars! Best get out of this battle, J1, go back to eating at Domino's! Looks like I'm about to hear some crap lines from the other side; so geronimo! 'YouTubeKorea:' Don't worry Jason, I got your back, these fools are about to meet their doom, I'd call Tennant and Smith geniuses, but now I've entered the room. For a man who's traveled the universe, you seem so empty inside. If thoes rhymes are the best you got, then make like my series, and go hide! What are you still doing here? Go man! Go flee! Everyone on Earth would simply agree you can't beat Dan Lee! Now that this battle is ending, you can go cry back to Monroe, You won't have time to regenerate when I give you the T-KO! 'Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor:' Now that I'm here, prepare to see rapping at it's finest! Jason Shin as a leader? Now that'll sure cause a Crisis! None of you are worthy of battling me, I could defeat you with one hand! YTK may have already been blocked, but now he'll be deleted; call me a Cyberman! I tower over you fanboys, so you should be terrified! I'm verbally murdering these Korean jerk-offs, call it lyrical genocide! We just beat you all, May I add we did it pretty wittingly! Too bad we don't understand a word you say 'cause the TARDIS doesn't translate stupidity! 'TheDoctorTenGrinch:' Shut your mouth, Meta-Crisis, 'cause now you're facing the pros! So get out of this rap battle, and just get back to Rose! Now that I'm rockin' a mic, everyone can feel the sensation! How do you even plan to beat me when you're simply a failed regeneration? In this battle, I'm lyrically shooting you up, call it the WIki Wild West! I bet you three are so arrogant 'cause you know The Ninth Doctor was the best! This Great War is over, and we destroyed you in a Pinch! So never again shall you challenge Jason, Dan Lee, and Grinch! Poll Who won? The Tenth Doctor, The Eleventh Doctor, and The Meta-Crisis Doctor J1coupe, YouTubeKorea, and TheDoctorTenGrinch Category:Blog posts